The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 April 2018
23:29:50 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:30:34 -!- Issac's Long Lost Isaac has joined Special:Chat 23:30:41 Hey Mess, I have a question 23:31:03 Welcome, Issac's Long Lost Isaac. 23:31:12 Heyo Korra 23:32:46 o/ 23:46:46 -!- Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Special:Chat 23:46:52 Hi. 23:47:04 Welcome, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 23:47:52 Jack! o/ 23:48:02 Sup, chaps? 23:49:00 nothin much 23:52:50 -!- Issac's Long Lost Isaac has joined Special:Chat 23:56:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:56:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:56:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:08:04 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000143 The proposal to rename the continents of TDL has passed. 00:11:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined Special:Chat 00:12:24 o/ 00:12:37 -!- Popstar792 has left Special:Chat 00:17:55 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:18:14 o/ 00:19:22 What were you talking about on the staff channel? 00:22:08 Anyone? 00:22:12 00:22:18 o/ 00:22:52 I see now 00:24:02 Omg. 00:24:09 Skull just sent me a friend request on Discord. 00:25:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:25:57 Korra I sent a bunch of PMs 00:26:10 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:26:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:27:16 Did you get any? 00:28:04 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000146 00:28:39 Korra?12:23 Omg. 12:24 Skull just sent me a friend request on Discord. 12:25 Korra I sent a bunch of PMs 12:26 Did you get any? 12:28 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000146 12:28 Korra? 12:33 None. 12:33 My laptop kept dying. 12:37 rip 12:37 Jack, Syde, Discord lagged. 12:37 Oh. 12:41 No. 12:41 I will destroy "Oh". 12:41 Oh. 12:41 Yes. 12:42 :o 12:42 How did you do that lol? 12:43 /sendannou[[]]ncement This is how. 12:44 Failed. 12:44 Dippe. 12:44 ~ ~ 12:44 You will never forget that, Dippe. 12:45 Hey Mess! o/ 12:45 Holy shit 12:45 Look how many new accounts were created on CC 12:45 Wow, Q cussed. 12:46 pc died I had to log back in for some reason 12:46 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/newusers?type=newusers&month=&year= 12:46 lol 12:46 I'll take a look at this shit myself. 12:46 same 12:46 It never ended, did it? 12:46 and Skull and I are talking on my new account he doesn't know its me 12:46 Seems like the glitch was happening to other accounts too 12:46 I see. @Q 12:47 Holy shit. 12:47 For example 12:47 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/Blossomtail44 12:47 Those new accounts on CC? 12:47 That looks like hundreds made. 12:47 And most were actually made days ago. 12:47 I wonder who's accounts they are. 12:47 (facepalm) 12:48 I'm going uncover so Skull doesn't know its me 12:49 Why? (therp) 12:49 And you mean undercover? 12:50 yes 12:50 because if he knows its me he may block me 12:50 Gotta go now 12:50 Bye 12:50 Why? 12:50 idk tbh 12:50 ok 12:50 also its funny 12:50 \o 12:50 Nicole and I were talking about him last night 12:50 and he appears 12:51 Trolling someone, eh? Sweet. :P 12:51 i'm not trolling 12:51 Bye, Q. 12:51 Smh, MOH. 12:51 Aww. :( 12:51 i'm going to become his friend again then let him know its me 12:51 Oh. 12:51 messenger deception 12:53 ..I hope it works 12:54 Check your TDLD ping, MOH! 12:54 Korra, how did you do /sendannouncement without your name showing? 12:54 That was me BTW. 12:54 its not loading yet 12:55 Just type /sendannouncement 12:55 I tried that. 12:55 Weird. 12:55 :o 12:55 It only works here. 12:55 Yeah. 12:56 Syde BOT, log the chat right now! 12:56 Log it NOW. 12:56 I'm sorry, 12:56 but I call Aii hot daily. 12:56 To her as well. 12:58 I assume JN5DGF has retired from the good fight? 12:58 What? 12:58 Logged. 12:58 The good fight! 12:58 Reverting vandalism! :P 12:58 Kinda. 12:58 It's mostly that I'm busy. 12:59 Ik. 12:59 I've taken long breaks from it myself due to school and etc. 01:00 http://prntscr.com/j7m9sv 01:00 http://prntscr.com/j7m9vv ;( 01:00 my Microsoft edge said that was a pop up korra 01:00 are you trying to infect me :p 01:00 Nope. 01:00 Lightshot is a totally safe site! 01:01 I'm gonna come up with a last name for Oliver so I'll be on behindthename.com 01:02 Name him 01:02 Oliver McFarlane. 01:02 Oliver Baldwin? :P 01:03 It seems TRJTK headed out again, eh? 01:03 What? 01:03 Don't worry, Lil' Jack. 01:03 Lil'? 01:03 Lil'?! 01:04 LIL'?! 01:04 Indeed. 01:04 Why you! 01:04 Huh?? 01:04 young greenhoppers are fighting about age I see 01:05 I kinda feel like renaming my character Alec now lmao. 01:07 after me? 01:07 No. After Alec Baldwin. :P 01:07 ;( 01:07 now i'll have to take money again 01:07 Brooke Baldwin is the only hot Baldwin. 01:07 Google her. 01:07 01:08 head out 01:08 Wouldn't that be copyrighted or whatever? Like, shouldn't the name be original. I know you're probably not going to rename him that but still. 01:08 Yeah, I was joking. 01:09 I knew it. 01:09 Did anyone google her! 01:11 No. 01:11 No. 01:12 No 01:12 Damn it. 01:12 Alex, you ruined the chain by omitting a full stop. 01:13 lol. 01:17 How come on this wiki, announcements can be done without mentioning the user, but I can't do the same thing elsewhere? 01:17 MediaWiki:Chat.js 01:18 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000147 Vote, my dudes. 01:18 Cheers. 01:21 That's the same as what I have in my wiki's chat.js. 01:21 Has it been approved? 01:24 Yes. 01:24 Link? 01:25 'u:shining-armor:MediaWiki:ChatTags/code.js', 01:25 01:25 Add that in there. 01:25 Nope! 01:25 "chatAnnouncementsAnonymous = true;" 01:25 Add that! 01:26 O. 01:27 Oh. 01:29 Do I add 'u:shining-armor:MediaWiki:ChatTags/code.js' to my chat JS? 01:29 Even though I already have chat tags imported from dev wiki? 01:46 wb Korra! o/ 01:47 TFW your new proposal only gets two votes. :( 01:49 Which one? 01:49 My recent one. 01:50 3 votes now 01:50 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000147 01:51 Ah thanks. 02:05 wb Mess! o/ 02:08 Will be back soon! o/ 02:24 Oh, it is still dead. 02:24 Yeah, this is dead by Feb 18. 02:24 Long gone by July 18. 02:25 Adopted by Jan 2019. 02:25 Needs to be paid to access in America by . 02:26 this isn't rehearsed korra! 02:26 Stay positive Jack 02:26 It is. 02:26 It's not over yet 02:27 brb. Doing some uni work. 02:27 first time I heard the words net neutrality I thought it was referring to free speech and all that, lol 02:27 and if it died I thought people couldn't be as expressive with opinions anymore 03:03 o/ 03:08 wb 03:08 ty 03:08 Welcome, C.Syde65. 03:08 Welcome, Seaside65. 03:09 lol. 03:25 Back. 03:26 Hi, Elks. 03:26 Please keep to one account here. :) 03:28 How do you know they have multiple? 03:28 Magic. ;) 03:28 :O Hacker. 03:39 Nope! 03:39 Hey Syde can you get your bot to log the chat? 03:40 Hi, Q. 03:40 And bye. 03:40 You gotta go? 03:40 That looks rude lol. 03:40 I do. o/ 03:40 Bye. 03:41 What do you mean, log the chat? 03:42 I meant add to the logs 03:42 That's what it's doing. 03:42 But now I see it did like 4 minutes ago 03:42 Hi ELks 03:42 *Elks 03:42 Hiii! 03:42 Uh I have a question, how do you get the block button to block a user from the wiki on a chat? 03:43 It logs frequently, so I'm unsure why you're asking me. 03:44 I realised I have the block button despite being only an assistant lol. 03:44 Chat hacks BTW. 03:45 How do you do it because I don't see it, and chat hacks was enabledon my wiki 03:46 importArticles({ 03:46 type: 'script', 03:46 articles: [ 03:46 'u:dev:ChatBlockButton/code.3.js' 03:46 ] 03:46 }); 03:46 in User:Elks447XD/global.js 03:46 Thanks 03:46 NP. 03:46 Wait wheee do I find my global js? 03:46 [03:47 Thanks. 04:22 Welcome to the graveyard shift. :P 04:23 Hello. : p 04:28 Oh R.I.P. 04:28 *shrugs* 08:05 hello 08:08 Hey! o/ 08:09 What brings you here? 08:09 Just bored. 08:09 Oh, okay. 08:10 :) 08:24 ): 08:24 :( 08:25 What? 08:51 You never replied :/ 08:53 Oh. 08:53 I didn't know I was supposed to reply. 09:18 bye 09:19 Bye! o/ 09:19 Shit. 09:19 I missed them. 12:32:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 12:37:22 hey Slends (Robin) 12:37:28 please talk Slends 12:38:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 12:42:05 hey Mess (Robin) 12:46:49 hi 12:50:21 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 12:50:45 :P 12:51:27 hey Viv (Robin) 12:51:38 hi 12:58:38 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 12:59:01 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 12:59:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:01:00 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 13:01:06 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 13:04:13 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:07:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:08:59 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 13:09:06 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 13:11:05 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:11:24 -!- CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Special:Chat 13:12:16 -!- CalculonTheInkRobot has left Special:Chat 13:23:23 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 13:24:38 -!- Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Special:Chat 13:24:44 What is it? 13:24:48 o/ 13:25:02 I'm in the middle of something, Mess. :P 13:25:16 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:27:25 hiii 13:27:30 Hi. 13:27:32 chat was too dead 13:27:34 Hello. ^^ 13:27:43 how are you? 13:27:47 What?! That was why you pinged me?! >: O 13:27:55 Skull knows its me now someone blew my cover 13:28:06 Who was the traitor? 13:28:08 but it didnt go bad 13:28:12 I almost cried tbh 13:28:20 it was his nephew whose plan it was to hide 13:28:44 >.> I need to have a talk about keeping his mouth shut 13:29:19 Goddammit. 13:29:22 ..skull said he missed me and he still loved me (like a sister) and we talked for a bit catching up and he said sorry for blocking us for so long 13:29:36 Awww. :) 13:29:50 i still cant believe hes back... 13:30:04 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 13:30:12 i kept saying sorry for everything and he kept saying "sis stop saying sorry you didn't do anything" 13:30:24 he said he guessed it was me by how i typed >.> 13:30:46 Usually I try a different form of typing when undercover. 13:30:48 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 13:31:11 thats what i was doing 13:31:17 i even used grammar! 13:31:43 he could still tell it was me! 13:31:52 Daym. 13:32:35 -!- CavaX has joined Special:Chat 13:32:45 Hi. 13:33:01 Hi. o.O 13:33:07 o/ 13:33:12 (partyparrot) 13:33:19 I was just talking about Skull the day before he showed back up i swear we summoned him 13:34:16 i'm just happy hes back tho... 13:34:33 it would be compete if kanato was here.. 13:34:50 Eh, I wish I had some of my friends back. A lot of them I haven't seen in years. 13:35:37 i'm probably never seeing kanato again 13:36:11 I actually lost a lot of friends in my life time. I think I have less friends now than at any of point in my life. 13:36:53 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 13:36:58 you have all of TDLL 13:37:20 I do but my friend count is still shrinking. 13:38:11 Most of my friends are just "friends" 'cause I'm the generic "class clown" type. 13:38:13 i can fix that 13:38:55 @jack 13:39:01 look at DM on discord 13:39:14 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:39:18 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:39:49 Thanks. 13:42:11 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:42:14 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:42:20 -!- CavaX has joined Special:Chat 13:43:34 Are they laughing at you or with you? 13:43:45 ? 13:43:51 @Freezy 13:44:25 -!- CavaX has left Special:Chat 13:45:09 With me, but still, I get the impression that they aren't my friends 13:45:18 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 13:45:33 Yeah, friendship is more than just that. 13:45:46 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:45:58 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:50:15 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:50:19 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:52:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 13:52:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:52:57 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 13:57:22 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 13:58:24 -!- CavaX has joined Special:Chat 13:58:55 -!- CavaX has joined Special:Chat 13:59:09 .-. 13:59:25 . - . 14:00:37 -!- CavaX has left Special:Chat 14:02:18 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:02:24 o/ 14:02:46 Hello, Huan 14:03:02 Here is no Huan 14:03:04 Here is no Huan. 14:03:14 ...Oh. 14:03:16 > . > 14:04:54 -!- The Distracted Globe has joined Special:Chat 14:04:59 hi 14:05:03 o/ 14:05:56 I’m new here 14:06:06 first time joining this chat! 14:06:27 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:06:32 just discovered the wiki too 14:06:35 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:06:47 Welcome, then! c: 14:06:54 I hope you have a great time here. 14:06:57 hello, someone that's new to earth 14:07:02 thank you 14:08:16 -!- The Distracted Globe has left Special:Chat 14:08:26 -!- The Distracted Globe has joined Special:Chat 14:08:31 -!- Meadowleaf has joined Special:Chat 14:08:38 Hiya o/ 14:08:53 welcome to TDL @globe 14:08:59 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:09:02 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:09:05 thanks again 14:09:05 \o 14:09:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:10:15 -!- The Distracted Globe has left Special:Chat 14:10:18 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:10:41 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:12:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:12:42 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:13:24 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:14:05 -!- CavaX has joined Special:Chat 14:14:40 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:14:42 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:14:45 -!- CavaX has left Special:Chat 14:15:11 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:15:26 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:19:48 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:20:38 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:20:44 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:23:31 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:38:11 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:43:53 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:44:33 (cake) 14:44:45 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:46:23 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:46:44 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:47:35 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:48:15 * Meadowleaf steals Viv's Cake 14:54:32 * Meadowleaf eats viv's cake 14:55:03 -!- CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Special:Chat 14:56:25 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:56:43 -!- CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Special:Chat 14:57:34 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:57:39 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:57:50 -!- Meadowleaf has joined Special:Chat 14:58:58 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 14:59:13 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 14:59:15 ack, gtg bye o/ 14:59:55 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 15:04:49 -!- CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Special:Chat 15:06:04 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 15:06:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:06:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:07:14 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:07:35 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:08:13 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:08:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:08:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:09:11 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:09:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:09:48 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:10:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:10:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:10:49 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:11:07 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:11:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:12:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:12:21 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:12:59 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:13:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:13:36 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:13:55 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:14:13 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:14:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:14:50 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:15:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 20